


I'm a guy!

by apple_m00n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_m00n/pseuds/apple_m00n
Summary: Pearl was clearly a boy, very clearly. Yet his name might not be the best to resemble that...In which Pearl is getting bullied in school because of his name and Lucas is there for him





	I'm a guy!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they're ooc, it's been a loooong while since I've last played dppt
> 
>  
> 
> I'd normally call the protag Diamond but because 'diamonds are girl's best friends' and this about Pearl having a girly name I decided to use his other name here

Lucas liked his name. It might be basic and many guys had that name, but it was manly and not old sounding or stupid in his opinion.

His friend Pearl on the other hand hated his name with a passion. He was a guy, and it wasn't hard to both see or hear that, considering puberty and such.

The blonde liked his name in kindergarten and elementary school. It was unique, none of the other kids had a name like that, and Pearl liked to think of himself as special and cool. But being bullied for his name wasn't cool at all.

So now Lucas sat under a staircase in the school building, having an arm around his friend's shoulders to rub his arm in a comforting way, the lesson the two of them should be attending to long forgotten. Their classmates would probably joke about Lucas and his _'girlfriend'_ being away all alone for so long later on, but the raven couldn't care less right now, his top priority was to calm the pouting and sniffling Pearl who refused to let a single tear droplet run down his face despite the corners of his eyes being over filled with them.

"It's not fair!" the fair-haired teen mumbled with crossed arms which were hugging his legs so his chin could rest on his knees. It always hurt Lucas deeply to see his usually so hyperactive friend with his happy-go-lucky vibe so down.

"I'm a guy, not a girl! There's nothing girlish about me except for my name! Even my middle name isn't girly, it's Barry! That's nothing a girl would have as a name! Right Lucas?!" Pearl continued his complaining in between some hiccups, head shooting to the side to look at his closest friend with a running nose, a quivering bottom lip and eyes that had countless of tears in them that were so close to dribbling down Pearl's cheeks, yet he refused and blinked them away, but new ones were quick to form every time.

Lucas nodded and gave his friend a sympathetic smile. "Of course it isn't. And I don't find Pearl the girly as well! I mean, diamonds are girl's best friends, not pearls right?" the slate grey eyed boy reassuringly told his friend, still rubbing the other's arm to hopefully calm him down. "They just really don't have anything better to do than to find a dumb reason to be mean to somebody! Your name is fine, alright?"

"But why can't I have a cool name like yours? Lucas sounds cool and confident!" Pearl said with a frown, burying his head back in his arms.

Lucas went from rubbing the hazel eyed teen's arm to running his fingers through his blonde, messy hair, a small smile on his face as he watched the tension from Pearl's shoulders gradually fading away.

Pearl really was like a big child, he hasn't changed at all since elementary school. Lucas could literally sing a song about that. His best friend has always been hotheaded, never accepting defeat or anything that seemed unfair in his eyes. Though, honestly, everything seemingly was unfair for him. But the times where their classmates were being absolute assholes to him were different. It wasn't a childish reaction, it was understandable.

It started as light teasing, something Pearl could sometimes even laugh about or snort at while rolling his eyes. But gradually, it got worse and worse. From throwing lipsticks at him over to pushing him to the cliché gossip-girls group and saying that he should talk with them about trendy stuff, there was much bullshit in between that which the poor guy had to endure.

And he did it. He was doing great and just ignored those people for most of the time without showing them any sign of weakness, and Lucas was praising him for that too, but when one of those guys walked up to him during break earlier and asked if Pearl he wanted to be his 'girlfriend' in front of the _whole_ school it got too much even for him and he ran off.

It took Lucas at least twenty minutes before he found Pearl, of course he didn't do that before giving the guy that did something so insensitive to his friend a venomous glare, leaned against the wall under the staircase that lead into the third floor of the building, curled up into a ball by hugging his knees tightly, which was the same position he was still sitting in after whst probably were fifteen minutes of him venting to the raven.

The sniffling was still there, but at least the quiet sobbing stopped and the tears got less in his slightly red tainted eyes.

But they weren't the only red thing when the blonde suddenly leaned against his friend. Lucas didn't mind it of course, yet the redness on his cheeks wasn't easy to hide. They were close friends, there should be nothing wrong with it, yet Pearl being so close just made the raven's heart skip one or two beats.

"Lucas?" "Y..yea?"

"Say man, why aren't you being mean as well? Like, you wouldn't have to sit in some dusty corner with me if you'd just be a dick too." Pearl asked, his brown shimmering eyes looking up at the other boy who was still stroking his hair.

Lucas glanced away at the innocent look that the woody hues directed at him held, unsure if the question was meant sarcastically since the way that Pearl said it was quite weird. "I mean, I could bully you too, yea, but I'd rather want a friend that runs into my room every morning to kick me out of my bed because he knows where our spare key is instead of being with some jerks that think they're cool because they're smoking with sixteen!" the argent eyed male said with a shrug, gaze focused on the blonde that still had his head on his best friend's shoulder whilst chuckling at Lucas' reply.

"Hah! I knew you'd say something like that dude!" Pearl proudly said like he had predicted it ten years ago, and Lucas just gave him a soft laugh and shook his head with a smile. "Maybe because we've known each other for a decade?"

"Probably. And I'm glad you're not getting tired of me!"

"Oh don't worry. I'm tired, but I can't get tired of somebody that is a bundle of energy while hating coffee." the raven assured his friend, head falling on top of Pearl's after the hand that was petting the fluffy hair was now around the other's shoulders again.

"Even if you put lots of sugar into it coffee it still tastes horrible!"

"You don't need any sugar, you're sweet enough."

"..."

"...uh-"

"Just so you know, I won't be your _girl_ friend Lucas." Pearl said with a snicker and wiped the last bit of tears out of his eyes, his usual smile back on his lips.

Lucas just sighed at the horrible pickup line he made and decided to stay quiet to process what Pearl had just said.

It was really unnecessary for Pearl to tell him that, as if he'd ever treat him like a girl!


End file.
